Dead Wishes
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Amu's heart is broken, and her parents are dead, she is working for Easter, and she only had one wish....Songfic Meikyuu Butterfly


**Wow...can't believe I written something like this..  
Dunno why I did it, but I hope you like it, it's with one of my favorite songs from Shugo Chara:Meikyuu Butterfly (Nana Mizuki AKA Utau Hoshina AKA Utau Tsukiyomi XD)  
Oh and it's the English translation, she didn't sing this in English  
Amu's parents are dead, and she is 16, Ikuto is 20  
Please review, because this is my first songfic, and I kinda wanna know if it's good XD**

Name:Dead Wishes  
Author:Kyoko Hatsuki-chan  
Rating:T  
Words:675  
Song:Meikyuu Butterfly by Nana Mizuki  
Summary:Amu's heart is broken, and her parents are dead, she is working for Easter, and she only had one wish...

_

* * *

_

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
A strange night has befallen you,  
with footsteps crawling behind you,  
and the sluggish pose of a black cat._

Amu start singing Utau's song, after Tadase broke her heart she changed.  
Now she just was a puppet from Easter

_From the moon's light, a Silhouette surfaces,  
beckoning with a smile to "Come here"._

Amu grinned when she saw Ikuto standing on her balcony, asking if she could come with him.  
She didn't smile anymore, and her character changed, she now didn't had Ran,Miki and Suu.  
She now only had X-Dia

_The shadow of desires starts to move into town,  
the appearance of a wandering angel  
carrying something important,  
the fragments of love with no destination._

Amu walked over to Ikuto holding a broken photo of her and Tadase, in the time's they still were happy...and together. Sometime's she just wanted to go back to that time.

_When you're sleepy, where do you go  
to see a happy dream?  
Kissing under the starry sky, the good girl is ready to sleep._

Amu let the photo fall, she looked at Ikuto and kissed him passionate on the lip's...there was no sparkle of love between them, just lust.

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The song of freedom from the invisible wings,  
are you hiding it deep within your heart?_

"_Gozen_ is waiting for us." Ikuto said, the way he said Gozen was full of venom and hate.  
Amu nodded, not saying a word she jumped of the balcony, thanks to Ikuto she now had cat reflexes'. Ikuto quickly followed. Dia just looked with black eyes, they were empty, just like Amu's golden eyes.

_The face inside the mirror  
used to be a crybaby…  
But it's not a child anymore,  
the long grown hair is untied._

Amu looked at the mirror inside Easter's building, her pink hair lost it's shine, and there wasn't a X clip in it. It was longer, reaching her back. The 16 years old slowly followed Ikuto, her dull eyes staring at his back.

_The sweet fragrance tightens my chest,  
I worry it's going to tempt me  
or curse me, unable to say anything._

When they were in one of the chamber's she looked outside, a prince like figure with a staff was fighting against a X egg. She closed her eyes, not thinking about his prince like features, and his smell she always loved since she was 11."We are here to see Gozen" Ikuto said to the secretary, she nodded and opened the large wooden door."Come." Ikuto just said

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The precious, beloved key  
of my heart regrettably broke._

Amu followed, looking a last time at the man she once loved..no still loved, her heart was broken, and nothing could help her anymore.

_I continued to search for my own story  
from my blind-folded destiny.  
I'll break from this cloud and fly into the far off future._

When she was inside, she heard his voice, and she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Gozen-sama, Ikuto, I'm going to search for my own destiny...I just can't do this anymore!"  
Tears were falling from her eyes, and for the first time in so many years she cried, she wanted to fall on her knee's, but she knew she had to go away. She started running, she couldn't see anymore where she was running, she couldn't care less about it either.

_Don't stare at it, don't grab it,  
it's just a drifting butterfly.  
The prayer clad into the flying invisible wing,  
are you hiding it deep within your heart?_

She wished she was with her dead parents, she wished she wasn't alone anymore..she wished she couldn't feel pain anymore, and for one time in her life, her wish was granted.

**Again, wow...Strange that someone as happy as me, writed something depressing like this...Oh and sorry for not making Amu love Ikuto, it was just a part of this story since I hate Tadamu and LOVE Amuto (and Kukaimu and Kaimu..or is it Kairimu?)**

I hope you like this story, 

**Bye**

Kyoko 


End file.
